


Pheromones

by TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay/pseuds/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was the first omega in his family. Born to his beta mother and Alpha father, Yuri was seen as a disgrace the moment he went into his first heat. Confirming his secondary gender. Since then, Yuri has never been treated with respect, only seen as an unfortunate runaway omega. Having to endure the horrible pain of his heat each month, and working three jobs just to keep a roof over his head, Yuri's life is anything but pleasant. That is until, a certain Alpha steps into his life.





	1. Dark Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit it’s another Omegaverse Otayuri fic that no one asked for  
> Hopefully this isn’t as shit as I think it’s gonna be -yikes-  
> Pls leave kudos/ comments and let me know what you think  
> Also my knowledge of the omegaverse is not by any means extensive so sorry if I color a little outside the lines on this one

Yuri Plisetsky was the first omega in his family. Born to his beta mother and Alpha father, Yuri was seen as a disgrace the moment he went into his first heat. Confirming his secondary gender. It was the eve of his 13th birthday. He was enjoying the day by flipping through one of his favorite books. He was sitting on the floor leaning against his father’s deep brown lounge chair. His mother sat on the matching couch next to them, absentmindedly stroking the cat that lay in her lap. Yuri could feel his father’s big hand come down to ruffle his hair every now and then. These were the simplest, yet fondest moments the young boy shared with his family. Even though they sat in silence, he couldn’t be more comfortable. That soon changed though once a dull pain in his lower abdomen seemed to suddenly turn into a sharp stabbing feeling. He grabbed his stomach and tried curling onto his side in a ball. The pain just seemed to get worse and worse from there. 

“Yuri.. What’s wrong?” his mother asked as she took notice in his change in position. There was no hiding the pain written across his features as the agonizing sensations gradually worsened. 

“Ah, i- it hurts, mom, so much, it- AH!” Tears were surely escaping his eyes and streaming down his face rapidly by now. Both his mother and father had gotten up from their seating positions and stood over their son, clutching his abdomen and crying out in blinding pain. “Help, p- please.” He managed to whine out. Yet neither parent moved. 

“No…” His mother spoke quietly, almost to herself. 

“This better not be what I think it is Vera.” Yuri’s father’s voice was cold. A tone Yuri had never heard him use before. 

“This.. This shouldn’t be happening, he’s 13, he would’ve started years ago.” His mother’s voice broke as she began to raise it. 

“I don’t give a fuck when he was suppose to start, He was suppose to be an alpha!” At this point Yuri had been completely ignored as he still lie on the floor in excruciating pain. 

“Oh god, what are we gonna tell everyone..” A look of dread washed over his mother’s face. His father rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. Yuri let out a yelp as a particularly harsh wave of pain overcame him.

“Ah, for fuck’s sake can we get him out of here, his pheromones are distracting, it’s disgusting.” He spat indirectly to Yuri. He was very confused as he lie on the floor, his parents refusing to help him, but instead argued as he was paralyzed with overwhelming pain. His mother let out an irritated sigh as she proceeded to grab one of Yuri’s arms, forcing him to stand. His legs felt like jello and as soon as his back straightened, blinding heat of pain washed over him. He cried out helplessly, but was continuously ignored. She led him into his room, where he would spend the rest of the day, and the next, in unbelievable pain until his heat had subsided. 

~Four Years Later~

Yuri slammed down his now empty shot glass on the hard wooden surface of the bar counter. The encouraging howls and chants of a few of his fellow half-drunk friends sitting next to him.

“Nah, nah, I told you guys that would be the last one and I mean it.” He slurred slightly laughing a little at the sight of his stupid friends. Yuri only really hung out with them for times like this. He wasn’t really close with any of them, nor did he want to be really. Yuri was going to go into his heat any day now and liked to burn away his anxieties with alcohol. 

It had been four years since the first time he had ever gotten his heat and discovered that he was an omega, and a disgrace to his family. He had put up with their bullshit for two more years and then moved out at 15. Sure his apartment was small and not in the best neighborhood, and yeah he had to work three jobs just to keep it, but it was his, and at the end of the day there was no one there to shit on him when he came home. 

Yuri’s friends collectively ‘Awed’ at his statement as he got up from the bar stool, grabbing his long black coat as he did so, heading for the exit. 

“C’mon Yuu, one more shot!” One of them called out. Yuri sighed at his unwanted nickname. 

“Can’t. I’ve got to work in the morning.” He responded as he shrugged his coat onto his shoulders. His friend chuckled back at him. 

“You’ve always got work in the morning, Plisetsky.” Yuri let out a laugh as he exited the bar. He wasn’t wrong, these days it felt as if all Yuri did was get up early, work, and come home late. He fished out a packet of cigarettes from his jacket pocket as he made his way home. He lit the end with the clear green lighter inside the carton and placed them back into his pocket as he inhaled deeply, nicotine flooding his brain.Yuri let out a long sigh as he relished the calming feeling that the cancer sticks provided him. The past few days had filled him with dread as he awaited the most painful time of the month. Ever since his first heat, years ago, the pain just seemed to somehow get worse each time, and remembering his heat last month, Yuri couldn’t help but think about the pain in his future. He walked with his hands stuffed deeply in his coat pockets, his cigarette dangling from his mouth. The coldness of the Russian winter never seemed to affect Yuri, except for the undeniable red blush that claimed his porcelain cheeks. Yuri had let his thoughts wander as he headed home, until they were abruptly stopped by a familiar twist in his stomach. His previously rosey face, paled and the cigarette between his teeth has fallen. Yuri’s anxiety overcame him as he knew what was to come. He began to feel extremely scared as he realised that he wouldn't be able to make it home in his heat. He ducked into the nearest alley he could find and slid down its brick wall until he was sitting with his forehead pressed against his knees, trying to breathe through the dull pain. He was suddenly very pleased to have put on an excessive amount of cologne before he went out tonight, hopefully that would mask his pheromones enough. Something that he had learned soon after going into his first heat was that he had extremely strong pheromones, especially for a male omega. When he was younger he was often made to spend days at a time sleeping in their basement because his alpha family members found it too distracting. As a result, he often bathed himself in strong colognes and perfumes. It was hopeless though against the pheromones of his heat. Waves of pain began to rip through him as he tried his best not to cry out loudly in pain. If Yuri had learned anything from his past experiences, it was to be quiet. Tears started to stain his white, pain ridden features. He let out a screech at a particularly painful stab in his gut and he quickly replaced the sound with his hand over his mouth as he cried. Soon after he heard a low growl what could only be a few meters away. He then heard footsteps nearing. 

“Oh c’mon sweetheart, don’t hide. Lemme help you.” A man with a gruff voice spoke softly. Yuri’s stomach dropped as he felt as though he was going to be sick. He bit down on his hand, in an attempt to stifle his whimpers. “Don’t be like that now, I know you want it, I can smell it.” Tears were rapidly streaming down Yuri’s face now as he had he unbelievable urge to run as fast as he possibly could. The sound of the footsteps continued to gradually get louder and louder until a dark figure turned the corner into the alley where Yuri sat, curled into a painful ball, weeping silently. The tears came out faster as the man smiled once he spotted Yuri and made a bee-line towards him. 

“No, no! stop! Please, no! Stop!” Yuri begged as the man took ahold of Yuri’s arms which were wrapped around his knees in an effort to untangle him. Yuri struggled against the strength of the bigger man. “No! Stop it! Not again! NO!” He screamed before the man roughly shoved his hand over Yuri’s mouth to silence him. He thrashed against him as best he could, but his small, weak frame was no match for the bulkier man. At one point Yuri considered giving up. 

“Hey, get away from my omega!” A deep voice caused the man pulling onto Yuri to halt. The stranger walked over towards them and roughly yanked the man away from Yuri and shoved him up against the opposite brick wall. “I’m gonna give you approximately 15 seconds to get the fuck out of here before I kill you.” His voice was smoother than the other man’s but the tone of his voice seemed to scare Yuri a little bit more. As soon as he released the man who was previously attacking Yuri, he ran out of the alley, out of sight. Yuri felt both relieved and still very much frightened as he was now left with this new man. At this point Yuri’s fear and adrenaline had subsided enough for him to be very much aware of his shooting pain again. 

“AH!” Yuri cursed himself as the man finally turned back to look down at him. He seemed to tower over Yuri. He then began to slowly walk back over to him. Yuri panicked. “No, no please!” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.” His tone had dramatically changed from what it was before, instead now, it seemed gentle, kind almost. “Please, let me help you.. Actually help you.” Yuri seemed to be in too much pain to be overly cautious and refuse. He ended up being carried bridal style out of the alley and down the sidewalk once more. His face rested against the stranger's warm chest. Yuri could feel his steady breathing and smell his pheromones. Alpha, he came to the conclusion. He hated how calming the scent was to him. He ended up falling asleep in his arms, completely exhausted from his immense amount of fear and pain. Unaware of where he was being taken, but inexplicably, able to trust the man who cradled him carefully in his embrace as he steadily walked on.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really pleased at the response this chapter has had so far and it made me want to give you guys a second chapter (pls note that I probably won’t be able to update this often all the time though bc i’m usually busy with school, but I will try to update as frequently as I can)  
> This is going to be a multi chapter fic with more parts, I’m not sure how long it will be tho.

The smell of strong coffee and a dull ache in the pit of his stomach stirred Yuri from his delicate lazy dreams. Once he had opened his heavy eyes, he quickly realised that he had absolutely no idea where he was. His gaze grew wide as he shot up from his previous sleeping position. He scanned the room carefully to see if anything was recognizable. Yuri then took notice that the clothes he was wearing were about two sizes too large and, was in fact, not the outfit that he had chosen for himself the night prior. Memories of last night seemed to come to him then as his mind slowly became a little more conscious. 

“Tch, what a fucking creep.” He muttered underneath his breath as he clutched the thin fabric of the loose fitted white T-shirt. Just then the sound of light shuffling could be heard from outside of the room where Yuri sat, now fully awake. He was then reminded of the rich smell that had awoken him not a few minutes ago. A quiet conversation could also be heard, Yuri tried his best to quiet his thoughts so he could listen better. 

“No JJ It’s fine. Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s not a serial killer.” he could recognize the voice as the man from last night as he let out a simple chuckle to whoever he was speaking with. JJ? The fuck kinda name is JJ? Yuri thought to himself as he continued to eavesdrop. “I dunno man, he was in pretty bad shape last night. I’m just glad he stopped screaming.” Screaming? When was he screaming? Yuri then suddenly became very aware of the rawness of his throat as he reached up to cup a hand around it gently. “Yeah, I gave him something for it, he should feel a lot better when he wakes up. Alright, thanks bro, I’ll talk to you later.” Once the conversation had ended Yuri decided that he ought to confront this mystery man. He crawled away from the bed’s covers and stood. He took notice of the light grey sweatpants that desperately clung onto his defined hips but were still hopelessly baggy. His barefeet padding on the wooden flooring could be heard as the deep, enticing scent of caffeine grew ever so slightly stronger. As he made his way out of the bedroom’s door frame he took in the spacious apartment’s lounge and kitchen. There, he found the man in question standing relatively tall in a fitted black T-shirt and sweats that were similar to the ones Yuri was wearing. He had been leaning one arm on the countertop, the other holding a dark blue coffee mug. He took a small sip of it before seemingly noticing Yuri’s presence and turning around to face him. “Oh, hey, how are you feeling?” he placed his cup down on the smooth white surface before giving Yuri his complete attention. He bore a handsome face with angular, yet soft features. His eyes a deep chocolate brown, paired nicely with his dark, almost black hair, which he wore in an undercut. His presence was anxiously, comforting. 

“Who are you?” Yuri spoke carefully, curiously. The man smiled lightly. 

“I’m Otabek, what about you?” He folded his arms across his chest. Yuri couldn't help but notice how muscular they appeared as an inkling of a tattoo peeked underneath the short sleeve of his shirt, catching Yuri’s eye.

“Yuri.” He remained unmoving as Otabek’s small subtle smile remained. Almost like a simple friendly reminder. Although Yuri was unaware of the fact now, he would grow to love smiles like that one. 

“Well then, Yuri, would you like some coffee?” Otabek asked as he gestured to the half full coffee pot next to him. 

“Sure, thanks.” 

‘No problem, make yourself at home.” he said as he began to pour Yuri’s coffee into a mug similar to his own, but in a lighter, green color. Yuri approached the kitchen island and pulled out a bar stool underneath the table before taking a seat. His hands rested awkwardly in his lap. Soon enough, Otabek had made the steaming cup of energy and placed it in front of Yuri. 

“Thank you.” He muttered again as he picked up his mug and took a swing of the burning liquid. Yuri relished the feeling. Warmth spreading throughout his body almost instantly. 

“So I’m guessing you have some questions.” Otabek stated. Yuri looked up from his warm drink to be met with the piercing, yet soft gaze of deep coco eyes. Yuri’s face warmed, though he hoped it was from the coffee. 

“Yes, actually, if you don’t mind?” Otabek gestured for Yuri to continue. 

“Ask away.” Yuri let out a small sigh 

“Alright, let’s start with why you helped me, what was with all that ‘my omega’ bullshit?” He inquired genuinely confused with all of Otabek’s actions so far. 

“Figured that’d be the best way to scare off that creep.” He shrugged. 

“But why?” This time it was Otabek who let out a long sigh. 

“Well, my mother, she, uh, she used to be an omega. Anyways, long story short, she was attacked, similar to how you were last night. She died in the hospital. I was young when it happened, so I never really got the chance to know her. I guess I did what I did last night because I was just sort of compelled to. Plus at the end of the day, it was just the right thing to do.” His expression remained kind and open, yet his eyes held a seriousness in them that they didn’t before. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little like an asshole at the moment. He suspected that only negatives were to result from Otabek’s act of kindness, yet he seemed to have him all wrong. “Where are my clothes?” He inquired, trying to shift the awkward atmosphere. 

“Oh, I put them on the chair in the bedroom, I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, you were in enough pain as it was, I hope you don’t mind.” Otabek reached behind him to scratch the back of his neck. Yuri could feel a familiar warmth rise in his cheeks and he quickly ducked to take a sip of his coffee, trying to conceal it. A thought suddenly struck him. Pain. Where was the pain? 

“Um, why doesn’t it hurt anymore?” Yuri asked, extremely confused. Otabek lowered his arm. 

“Oh, I gave you one of those suppressant supplements, they’re suppose-” Yuri’s face paled at his answer and as quickly as he possibly could, he got up from his seat at the kitchen island and dashed back into the bedroom and entered the bathroom that he had spotted when he examined the room. “Yuri!? What’s wrong? Yuri!?” He ignored Otabek’s calls as he heard him follow him. Once he was in the bathroom he sat down beside the toilet on the floor and proceeded to stick his first two fingers down his throat until he hit his gag reflex. He soon felt the stinging of bile rise in his throat as he began to throw up an contents of his stomach into the toilet. Otabek was soon in the room. 

“Jesus, Yuri.” He muttered under his breath as he pulled back Yuri’s blonde locks with both of his hands to keep it from getting dirty and falling in his face. Once Yuri was finished throwing up, he wiped his face with a piece of toilet paper and flushed the contents of his stomach down the toilet. Otabek held onto his upper arm, and helped him stand back up as he walked him back into the bedroom slowly. Yuri was a little dizzy and his legs shaky as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Otabek still supporting him by his arm. He took a few deep breathes as he tried to calm down. “What the hell was that Yuri?” 

“Are you kidding me? I was trying to rid myself of the fucking poison you gave me, are you fucking insane?” Yuri asked rhetorically, his mood had drastically changed from confused to pissed exceptionally quickly. 

“What are you talking about all I gave you was suppressant sup-” 

“Exactly! Do you know how new those supplements are?! Do you know how dangerous they are?!” Yuri’s voice began to raise as the anger on his face began to mix with worry. 

“Yuri, i’m sure they’re fine-”

“The hell they’re fine, Otabek, a friend of mine died a few years ago not twenty minutes after taking one of those things, I’m not taking those fucking poison capsules.” Yuri’s breathing had grown heavier, his distress clear. Otabek could understand Yuri’s concern and caution when it came to the supplements, so he decided to drop it. 

“At least you weren’t in pain anymore, I didn’t know what else to do last night, even though you were sleeping, you still kept crying out in pain. I had to call my friend and ask him what to do, his fiance is an omega too. He told me to give you those and about ten minutes later, no more screaming.” Yuri recalled the conversation he had overheard Otabek having over the phone when he woke up. 

“I’d rather be in pain than be dead.” Otabek swallowed hard. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized quietly. Yuri sighed as he closed his eyes. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.. I actually really appreciate everything you’ve done for me since last night, so thank you, I guess.” Otabek’s light hearted smile returned to his impeccable features. “But I should probably get going now.” Yuri observed as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Just as he was beginning to get up from the edge of the bed, Otabek stopped him. 

“Wait. You can stay as long as you need to. I mean after everything that happened last night..”  
Yuri smiled at his concern. It wasn’t something that he often got from people. He liked it. 

“Thanks Otabek, but the world isn’t gonna stop spinning just because I get assaulted.” He gave him a light pat on his shoulder. 

“Look, I’m not a creep or anything, but why don’t you stay here at least for the next couple of days, until it passes. I’d hate to think me saving you was for nothing if something were to happen to you now.” Yuri considered this for a moment. Missing work wouldn’t be a big problem considering he got off days for his heat. He could simply call in sick and then just work later shifts next week to make up for it. And as utterly strange it was to be seriously thinking about staying in a stranger’s house for the next couple of days, especially on his heat, Yuri couldn’t help the feeling that he and Otabek weren’t strangers somehow. After a moment or two of brief deliberation, Yuri gave Otabek his answer. 

“Alright, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again pls leave kudos and comments on what you thought of this chapter, all of the kudos and the nice comments that I got from you guys last time really encouraged me to write this next chapter. Thank You! <3


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Netflix days :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters should be posted soon! (Also sorry if the chapters are kind of short, if you want me to make them longer let me know). I’m really excited with where this story is going and I hope all of you like the next few chapters!

After Yuri had agreed to Otabek’s proposition, he decided to take a much needed shower while Otabek would make them a breakfast that was more than just coffee. Yuri grabbed his clothes off of the chair in the bedroom where Otabek said he had put them, and the other man busied himself in the kitchen. When he entered the bathroom, he stripped out of the baggy, yet comfortable borrowed clothing and attempted to figure out the mechanics of Otabek’s shower. Once he managed to set the temperature to his liking, which was always way too hot, he stepped into the scalding stream and sighed in relief. The shower back at his apartment was kinda shitty and never ran as hot as he liked it. The burning water relaxing and untensing all of his muscles as it made contact with the usually cold skin. It was blissful. Yuri could’ve spent an eternity just standing there in the hot water, but he had hair to wash and a body to clean. When he turned to see the shampoo and body wash available to him he was reminded that omegas were the only ones to use products that masked scent and pheromones. He briefly panicked, before realising that there was absolutely nothing he could do, so he continued to lather his golden locks and scrub his thin body until he was satisfied. Once he rinsed off all the soap and turned off the soothing water, Yuri stepped out the shower and wrapped himself in a nearby hanging towel. As he dried his body and hair, he could smell the savoriness of bacon close by. It made his mouth water, causing him to only now realise just how hungry he was. He hurriedly got dressed in black skinny jeans, his oversized army green sweatshirt and a pair of burgundy/ black leopard print high tops which he was wearing the night prior. Yuri pulled his damp blonde locks into a messy bun atop his head as he strolled out of the bedroom, the smell of breakfast invading his senses. 

Otabek had been softly humming some melody as he scraped some bacon and scrambled eggs out of a pan and onto two plates. Though, his voice wavered the moment Yuri had stepped out of the bedroom. 

When Otabek came across Yuri the previous night, he had taken notice of how strong his scent was despite him being a male omega. But now, holy shit, he had never came across anyone with such intense pheromones that smelled so sweet. They now lingered in the room and clouded Otabek’s mind to oblivion. He took pride in his control though as he handed Yuri his plate when he sat down at the kitchen island. The blonde seemed to not notice the intoxicating scent that he was giving off at all as he dug into the meal set in front of him as if it was his first in weeks. Instead of joining Yuri at the island, Otabek leaned against the opposite counter as he ate, attempting to keep a distance from the other boy. Once Yuri had finished his food, he got up from his seat at the island to put his plate in the kitchen sink next to Otabek. As he stood a draft of air picked up his pheromones and sent them directly in Otabek’s direction. The intensity of it was almost too much for him as he felt his knees weaken slightly and the plate in his hands drop. It shattered on the ground, the sound causing Yuri to jump out of his skin, and Otabek to momentarily forget about the scent that had him completely enamored. “Shit.” He cursed as he was shaken from his thoughts. Yuri rushed over towards Otabek and kneeled beside him to carefully pick up the many shards. The other man quickly followed suit, crouching down. After all the pieces were off of the floor and in the trash, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hands and examined them for a second. 

“Are you hurt at all?” Yuri inquired as he looked up from Otabek’s hands to his face. All he could do was swallow thickly. Yuri was so excruciatingly close and not only that, but he was touching Otabek as well. All of Otabek’s senses were being completely overwhelmed. He may have had impressive self control, but this was just painful. “Otabek?” Yuri asked after a minute or two. Otabek cleared his throat as he attempted to get his thoughts in the right order. 

“Yuri, could you, um, go sit on the couch over there for a second?” Otabek was surprised at the fact that he was able to form a coherent sentence. Yuri’s face scrunched in confusion. 

“Why?” Yuri’s voice was light, innocent, the complete opposite of his pheromones. Otabek felt like an absolute dick for having to say it out loud, but he took a deep breath and did it anyway.

“Your, um, your pheromones are pretty strong, I’m not used to it.” Otabek’s gazed shifted down to his socks, not wanting to see the other boys expression. 

Yuri’s heart dropped at those words. He should’ve known he’d be a burden to Otabek. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt and memories of his childhood. He was constantly reminded as a child that his scent was freakishly overwhelming and was often isolated from his other family members due to his distracting presence. The way he felt then was similar to the way he felt now. A nuisance. Otabek raised his head to look at Yuri when he didn’t respond. His head had dropped, golden locks hiding his face. He had let go of Otabek’s hand and taken a few steps back at some point as well. 

“I’m, I’m sorry. I can leave if it’s really that bad.” Yuri offered as he was about to walk away. Otabek grabbed his wrist quickly. 

“No, that’s way too dangerous. It’s fine really, I just, I’m not around omegas much. I’ll get used to it though.” Yuri moved his gaze to look up at Otabek. He offered Yuri a small smile to show him that he meant it, then gave Yuri’s hand a light reassuring squeeze before releasing it. 

“Ow!” Yuri squeaked when Otabek touched his hand. He then turned it over to see why it hurt, to find a cut on the inside of his palm, bleeding. 

“Oh shit, here sit down over there. I’ll be right back.” Otabek pointed out a couch in the living room to Yuri before scurrying off to the bathroom. Yuri walked over to the sofa and took a seat holding his hand, palm facing upward, to avoid bleeding on any of the expensive looking furniture. Otabek was back rather quickly with a first aid kit in hand. He took a seat close enough to Yuri that their legs were touching. This surprised Yuri considering what Otabek had said a few moments ago. That seemed to be the last thing on his mind though, as he made busy work of Yuri’s cut. He first took an alcohol wipe and cleaned the blood off of it, causing Yuri to wince as it stung. Otabek looked up at him in an apology before wrapping his hand in gauze because he didn’t have a band aid big enough for the cut. Once he was finished he closed the first aid kit sitting on the coffee table and looked back at Yuri. 

“Thanks.” He said for what felt like the hundredth time since they’d met. 

“That’s ok, I’m just surprised you didn’t notice it.” Otabek replied. Yuri simply shrugged. 

“I have a high tolerance for pain, so that’s probably why..” Yuri looked down at his lap where his newly bandaged hand lay, as he ran his fingers along the gauze. 

“Sorry about that plate. If I hadn’t of dropped it, you wouldn’t of gotten cut.” Otabek apologized after a moment as he reached behind him to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“That’s okay, it was my fault anyways..” Yuri responded, still staring down at his wrapped palm. Otabek’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“What do you mea-” Yuri cut him off before he could finish his thought. 

“I’m the reason you dropped the plate right? I’m too distracting, it’s always my fault.” Yuri said the last part under his breath, Otabek still heard it loud and clear though, along with the sound of his heart breaking a little at the comment. Otabek noticed now just how young Yuri was then. He was definitely still a teenager. Otabek thought that he should be out having fun with his friends rather than worrying about getting raped on a friday night and then blaming himself for it. It was sickening how messed up it was. There was something that clicked in Otabek then, he wanted to do anything he could to make things better for the poor boy slouching on his couch. 

“Hey, Yuri. That wasn’t your fault..” Yuri let out a small chuckle, confusing Otabek even further. 

“Yeah, alright.” He responded sarcastically. 

“Yuri-” He was cut off again.

“No Otabek, I don’t think you understand because you’re Mr. Perfect Alpha, and you’ve probably never felt like something as simple as your existence was an inconvenience to everyone around you, including yourself. I know it’s my fault, so don’t lie to me about it like i’m some kid you’re trying to make feel better, got it?” Yuri had raised his voice a little and there was a long pause that followed. Silence momentarily dominating the apartment. 

“You’re not an inconvenience to me.” He decided to respond after deliberating for a minute. 

“I still don’t get why you’re being so nice to me.” Otabek laughed a little at that. 

“Kindness isn’t something you should be suspicious of.” Yuri scoffed as Otabek now wore a smile on his soft angular features. 

“You’re a lot more naive than you look.” The corners of Yuri’s mouth also began to turn upward. 

“And you’re a lot more negative than you look.” Yuri finally looked up to meet Otabek’s eyes. 

“What’s that suppose to mean asshole?” Yuri looked genuinely offended but the other man couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey what’s so funny?” Yuri’s voice sounded angry again but somehow different to how it did before.

“Nothing. It’s just, you’re kinda cute when you’re angry.” Otabek answered as his laughter died down. When he looked over at Yuri, his cheeks had turned a dark shade of pink. The blonde quickly turned away from Otabek to look down at his lap instead, clearly embarrassed.  
The next day, Otabek seemed to have adjusted a little to Yuri’s pheromones so it was no longer difficult to be in the same room. They had spent the day lying on Otabek’s fancy couch, watching Death Note on Netflix. They had both already seen it before, but after finding out that they both loved the show, they had to put it on. However, it didn’t take long for it to become background noise to Yuri and Otabek’s conversation. They couldn’t resist asking each other questions back and forth. They were still pretty much strangers after all. 

Yuri had found out that Otabek was 20 years old, had come from a wealthy family and that he had gone to law school, gotten his degree, but didn’t plan on doing anything with it. This puzzled him a little bit. 

“Why did you waste your time in law school then?” Yuri inquired, genuinely curious. Otabek chuckled a little at the way Yuri chose to word his question. 

“Well, I’ve never been interested in law, much to my step-father’s disappointment. After high school the choices he gave me were either law school or nothing, so I decided an education that I didn’t want is better than no education at all.” Otabek answered.

“Was it?” 

“Not sure.” Otabek said monotoned. 

“So what do you really want to do?” Yuri asked as he scooted a little closer to Otabek on the couch.

“I dunno.” He responded in a similar tone as before. 

“So there’s nothing you like to do that you wanna pursue?” A small blush rose to Otabek’s cheeks and the tips of his ears then. This spurred on Yuri’s curiosity even further. “What is it?” 

“No, it’s embarrassing, plus not many people in my family would consider it to be a real career..”  
Otabek started fiddling with his hands in his lap, clearly turning shy at the subject. 

“Oh, c’mon please. No judgment I swear.” Otabek looked up from his lap to Yuri and then heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Okay, I’ve always liked music, DJing in particular, I could never actually pursue it though.” Yuri’s brow furrowed. 

“Why the fuck not?” Yuri said it in an encouraging way, which caused Otabek to chuckle again. 

“My family would think it’s a waste of time.” This time Yuri let out a loud sigh, surprising Otabek slightly. 

“Because law school was such a productive alternative.” He said sarcastically. Otabek smiled at that. “Look, Otabek, I actually think that’s cool as fuck, and if that’s what you wanna do, then do it. Fuck ‘em, fuck what other people think. It’s not their life, it’s yours and you should do what you want, not what anyone else wants. Don’t live your life trying to please others, you’ll never be able to.” Otabek was a little stunned at Yuri’s advice. After a while Yuri’s cheeks began to darken and Otabek realised that he had been staring at the other boy. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. 

“Um, thank you.” Otabek stuttered, still taken aback by what Yuri had said. “So..what about your family?” Otabek asked, trying to change the current topic of himself. Yuri tensed at the question. 

“Don’t have one.” he responded quickly, hoping the older boy would drop the subject, but Yuri’s answer only seemed to spike his curiosity. 

“Wait, like.. No one at all?” He inquired in a cautious tone. Yuri began to feel himself getting frustrated at the subject. 

“Yes, Otabek. That’s typically what people mean when they say they don’t have a family.” Yuri confirmed.

“I’m sorry Yuri, that’s awful..” Otabek spoke apologetically, and Yuri hated it. He hated being pitted. 

“Yeah, whatever. Can we drop it?” He snapped. Otabek noticed that he had struck a cord and made a mental note not to ask Yuri about his family again. It was silent after that. Yuri had shifted his position on the couch to where he was laying on his side, cuddling a pillow. Both boys had now refocused on the TV screen i front of them, still playing their favorite anime.Otabek found himself rather wanting to watch something else though as he noticed Yuri’s chest rising and falling steadily. He had fallen asleep, his head only a few inches away from Otabek’s leg where he sat. 

Otabek couldn’t resist the urge to sweep a stand of the younger boy’s golden locks out of his face and tuck it away gently behind his ear. Otabek could see the side of his face now that his hair was out of the way. His usually furrowed brow was relaxed, his fiery green eyes closed, occasionally fluttering in his dreams, showing off his long lashes. His milky pale skin accented with a dusty rose blush that fell lightly onto his cheeks. He looked angelic. He was something beautiful and mesmerizing, as if he rightfully belonged beside ancient, elegantly carved statues in a museum. But he was living and breathing right in front of him. Otabek was sure if he laid his hand across the cheek of one of those old statues, it would feel cold and hard, but when he grazed his fingertips across the white smoothness of Yuri’s pink cheek, it was delightfully warm and soft. Otabek found his own eyelids were growing heavier by the minute and reluctantly allowed them to close.   
Otabek’s eyes seemed to be the first to flutter open as he attempted to stretch from his current position on the sofa. As he went to move he suddenly noticed a weight on his chest. He blinked a few times, making an effort to clear his vision of drowsiness. Once he did, he could see, clear as day, that the weight on his chest was none other than a still sleeping, Yuri. Otabek remembered the positions they had been in when he drifted off from consciousness and had a hard time figuring out how exactly they ended up here. He soon found that he was once again unable to not stare at the sleeping boy laying on him. He found himself wishing that Yuri was this relaxed all the time. He did, strangely enough, enjoy the snarkiness of Yuri’s attitude, it was charming in an unexplainable way. But Yuri seemed more at peace like this. Otabek’s mind wandered back to a previous thought he had about how young Yuri seemed, and how unfair everything that happened seemed to be. It was well known in society that male omegas seemed to have it the worst out of everyone. Since they weren’t very common, some male alphas saw them as a sort of sexual conquest. But omegas who were male didn’t really have the strongest pheromones, females did, but still, Otabek had never heard of or come across a male omega quite like Yuri. At the moment, Yuri’s scent seemed duller, probably because he was asleep. The previous scent seemed to still linger in Otabek’s mind so clearly, it was truly maddening. 

Yuri shifted a little on top of Otabek, so his face now rested in the crook of his neck. Yuri, still half-asleep presumably let out a small sigh, unknowingly blowing his warm breath across Otabek’s neck, causing him to shiver slightly at the feeling. Yuri somehow cuddled closer to Otabek and let out, what seemed to be, a soft whimper in his sleep. Otabek swallowed thickly, trying not to notice the intensity of Yuri’s scent growing slightly. 

“Mmm, you smell nice, Beka…” Yuri mumbled into Otabek, obviously still very sleepy, his hot breath fanning over his skin, unintentionally once more. Otabek inhaled sharply. The realization of how close they were to each other seemed to suddenly dawn on him as his heart felt as though it would burst through his ribcage at any moment. Yuri sighed and slightly moved a few more times until Otabek could hear as his breathing became steady as it was before. 

Did he… call me, ‘Beka’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and please leave comments and kudos letting me know if you liked this chapter and what you thought of it. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos that I’ve gotten so far, you guys are great! <3


End file.
